Stupid Robert Kart
Stupid Robert Kart is the 3rd episode of the 1st season of Adventures of Robert and Spongebob. Plot Robert, Maxwell, Amy.exe, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Plankton, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy race for the cup. Transcript Robert: *walks down the street whistling SMB2's overworld theme* flyer flies into Robert's face Robert: Hm..... *reads flyer outloud* Kart Racing.... Race to win the Mushroom Cup and $5000.... Hm..... French Narrator: The Next Day.... Robert: *in a Mario Kart 64 pipe frame Kart* *approches the starting line* and Patrick in the same kart, Sandy, Plankton, Maxwell and Amy.exe in the same kart (Because Amy.exe made him), and Mr. Krabs and Squidward, again, in the same kart, and a Robloxian approach the starting line Robert: Whaaaaaaaaaat? Maxwell: Whaaaaaaat? Everyone else: Whaaaaaaaaat? Lakitu: *Holds up the timer* 3...... 2...... 1...... GO! karts starts going Maxwell: *starts shuddering because he was in the same kart as Amy.exe* Amy.exe: Stop it, or I'll eat you and keep you in my belly for a week. Maxwell: 0_O *stops* Plankton: KAREN, CAN YOU MAKE THIS GOD DAMN KART GO ANY FASTER!? Karen: Sorry, this is as fast as it goes, now stop complaining, you spoiled-ass. Robert: *gets an item box* Come on, get a star. *get's a coin* FUCK! *Gets hit by a shell thrown by Amy.exe* FUCK! Krabs: SQUIDWARD! GRAB THAT ITEM BOX! Squidward: Please kill me... *reaches for an Item Box and falls off* OW *gets ran over by Robert's Kart* OW Krabs: Atleast I'm still in first place! Plankton: TAKE THIS, YA FUCKER! *throws blue shell* Krabs: *sees the blue shell indicator* WHAT THE HELL!? No no NO NO NO! AHHHHHHHHH! *gets hit by the blue shell* YOU MOTHERFUCKER! Robert: *comes in first place* YEAH! Krabs: *starts moving again* Why did that little brat have to take my 1st place? Sandy: BECAUSE YOU'RE A LOSER! *throws a shell* Krabs: AGHHH! Amy.exe: *In Yoshi Form, staring at Maxwell back there, and she was licking her lips* Maxwell: O_0 {Mind: Why did I have to get stuck with her?} Lakitu: LAP 2!!! Maxwell: Finally, just 2 more laps! Amy.exe: *still in Yoshi form* And 2 more laps that I'll release you... {Mind: INTO MY BELLY!} Robert: Ok, hopefully, I'll still be in first pla- *gets hit by plankton passing through using starman* AHHHHH!!!! Plankton: HAHA! *hits a wall not paying attention* OW! Karen: HAHA! *get's hit by a shell* OW! Plankton: HAHA! *starman wears off and gets hit by a shell* OW! Bullet Bill: What a lovely day to walk down the road, if I ever stop singing, I will explode! Sandy: *hits the bullet bill, it explodes and Sandy spins out* WOAH! Krabs: *passes by her* HAH! *gets a mushroom and uses it, and gets a boost* in the 90s plays Krabs: AGHHHH! TOO FAST! *crashes into wall* French Narrator: 1 lap later... Maxwell: Ok, just one more lap.... Amy.exe: *still in Yoshi form* 1 more lap until you're in my belly *covers mouth* Maxwell: WHAT!? OK! I'M OUTTA HERE! *jumps off and hits pavement* OW! *gets ran over by Sandy* OW! Squidward: Get used to it... was almost at the finish line, and right when they almost crossed it, the Robloxian at the beginning of the episode comes in fast and crosses the finish line Robloxian: YEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!! Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Lakitu: So what are you gonna do with the money? Robloxian: *resets* OOF Credits: Soisoisoisoisou Trivia *The whole episode is a parody if Mario Kart *The shell is used as a gag *Soi forgot to give Spongebob and Patrick lines Category:Soisoisoisoisoisou Category:Adventures of Robert Endermin and Spongebob Category:OutlinedTV Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Temmie Central Category:TV-14 Category:Adventures of Robert Endermin and SpongeBob Category:Transcripts Category:2017 Category:2017 Episodes